Homecoming
by fascimility
Summary: A little shounen-ai, hence the rating. AkiHika. Akira and Hikaru move in together, and its Akira's birthday. Not much on the birthday part, but it is basically about Akira thinking abour Hikaru. Please read and review! ^.^


Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Hikaru No Go (who am I kidding?) Hikaru No Go belongs to Hotta Yumi-sensei, and Obata Takeshi-sensei so no telling me that this is not how the story goes.  
  
Author's Notes: Erm, this fic is a result of a passing muse that stuck during my ballet class so it gets rather stupid towards the end. And plus, I realised that as an 12-year old I shouldn't be writing PG-13 stuff, so this one's rating is PG. I tried to keep everything under control and still satisfy my muse, but it still is very very very stupid. Sorry everyone! ^.^ Pls review! (doesn't matter if the reviews aren't complimentary, they'll still help me improve!)  
  
Overhead, the harsh florescent lights glared down, casting an unnatural glow in the cabin. Akira stood by the exit, his bag resting near his feet. He tightened his grip on the metal bar, feeling the jarring cold seep through his jacket and chill his bones. Downtown Tokyo. Rush hour. Faceless people jostled past him, each absorbed in the day's cares, heedless to their surroundings. Akira fought his way through the busy throng, speeding in the train, homebound. His real home. Akira smiled softly.  
  
*~*  
  
Akira stood on the doorstep, fishing for his key in his pocket. His fingers slipped past his handkerchief, tissue paper. no keys. "Kuso!" He swore under his breath, mentally berating himself for his forgetfulness. Akira cursed, about to turn away when he remembered the spare key under the bonsai plant. He lifted the bonsai plant and retrieved the key. He cursed again, making a note to thank Hikaru later. As much as Akira hated to admit it, Hikaru was responsible for many of the ideas that saved him trouble. As Akira unlocked the door and stepped in, he smiled again as he recalled the big argument that he had with Hikaru over the spare key.  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
"What do you mean I can't put the spare key under the door mat? It's my house as much as yours. You're being selfish!"  
  
"I'm selfish?! You, Hikaru, are a scatterbrained idiot who can't remember anything! And therefore you are not allowed to put the spare key under the door!"  
  
"What?! If I'm a scatterbrained idiot who can't remember anything, then all the more reason why I should put the key under the doormat! So there!"  
  
"What kind of flawed reasoning is that?!"  
  
"You're just jealous that I come up with better ideas than you!"  
  
"If you actually remembered something, then maybe you would actually see the disadvantages of putting the key under the doormat for everyone to take away!"  
  
"I can definitely see the advantage! It is going to save me a lot of time loitering outside waiting for you to come back!"  
  
" Hiiikkaaaruuuuu! What kind of an idiot are you!!!???? "  
  
"The gold-plated kind, of course!"  
  
"Arrrrggh! Idiot!"  
  
"You forgot, it's gold-plated idiot." *~End Flashback~*  
  
Akira stifled a laugh at the memory. The fight had ended when Hikaru had suddenly lunged forward, catching Akira's lips in a kiss. Akira had frozen, unable to protest, overwhelmed by Hikaru. That was that. They had compromised by putting the key under the bonsai plant.  
  
Akira flicked on the light switch, flooding the room in an orange glow. His fingers gently rested on the bookshelf, wandering along the various volumes there. Half the bookshelf was his, the other Hikaru's. His books were all Go books, arranged according to type. He fingered the slim volume at the corner of the bookshelf, the one book different from the rest. It was Ogata- sensei's housewarming present. A book on Honinbo Shuusake. He had been puzzled at first, thanking Ogata-sensei politely but shrinking away form the knowing glint in his eye. Ogata-sensei knew about everything, it seemed. When Akira had flipped open the book the lingering thought soon surfaced. Sai. The patterns were all there, slightly different but the brilliance there nonetheless.  
  
It was then that he that he made the crucial connection. Hikaru's side of the bookcase was almost full of Honinbo Shuusake's games. There were other books of course, but it was mainly Honinbo Shuusake. Akira began seeing it in Hikaru's playing style, the subtle traces and the identical strategies. Hikaru knew a lot about Shuusake. But even after a week, Akira still couldn't establish the link between Hikaru, Sai and Honinbo Shuusake. Maybe after more time, he would get to the bottom of the mystery.  
  
The week with Hikaru had been very eventful. There was the moving in, which had been very neat in his case, and a very messy affair in Hikaru's case. All the furniture was there, and all that was left was the personal belongings. Akira had arrived to see the van unloading the boxes, all neatly labelled for his convenience. He brought them in at once, stacking them in the corner of his room. He meant to unpack, but Hikaru had arrived, flustered, telling Akira that he had forgotten to pack. Akira had cursed very loudly, almost wanting to give Hikaru a good smack. It had been too late to go back, so Hikaru spent the night on the same bed with Akira, sharing the same blanket, wearing Akira's pyjamas. That had been Akira and Hikaru's first sleepless night.  
  
The rest of the week had been a series of incessant quarrels, each time ending with each shouting at the top of their lungs. Akira doubted that their neighbours had any inkling of what was going on. After all, Hikaru did have very unusual ways of settling arguments. Akira blushed at this, face turning crimson at the memory of Hikaru. When he had agreed to share the house with Hikaru, he certainly did not have that in mind.  
  
Akira went to the bathroom to change, taking of his formal clothes and changing into a T-shirt and shorts, courtesy of Hikaru. Hikaru and hidden all his suits and pants, demanding that he wear something "normal". Akira had given in, but without first making Hikaru promise that he would wear suits out. It was a fair exchange. Still, Akira did not like the T-shirt and shorts. They were far too short for his comfort. They made him feel vulnerable. Still, that was what Hikaru had in mind when he did it, pleased to see Akira in something more, revealing. Akira got out of the bathroom, chuckling to himself about Hikaru. He glanced at the clock, thinking that it was perhaps time to begin dinner. Ramen as usual. As Akira stepped into the kitchen, the sky lighted up for an instant, immediately proceeded by the deafening peal of thunder.  
  
Akira smiled. Hikaru would be back soon, and in the rain. Should he leave Hikaru to being drenched? Just like Hikaru to forget to check the weather forecast. Now Akira would have to go to fetch Hikaru from the station. Akira's smile widened at the thought. He grabbed an umbrella from the stand and slipped on his shoes, stepping out into the grey sheets of rain.  
  
*~*  
  
Hikaru stepped off the train, clutching a suspiciously large bag. For a while he contemplated using his haversack to shield himself from the rain, but soon gave up on the idea when he saw the heavy rain. He would be soaked. He sighed, but brightened up when he thought of Akira. It was Akira's birthday, and he had a present. A nice present that he was sure Akira would like. Hikaru had not been blind to Ogata-sensei's "housewarming" gift, and Akira's constant borrowing of his books. Hikaru smiled. Akira would definitely not even remember it was his birthday. He wouldn't be expecting the gift, and the little something that would come after that from Hikaru. That was the kind of person Akira was. Anyway, what was a little rain to reach the unknowing birthday boy? Hikaru was about to run headfirst into the pouring rain when he felt someone prodding him. He turned around, to find himself face to face with Akira.  
  
"Akira!" Hikaru shouted in surprise. His surprised expression quickly turned into a devious grin as he surveyed the boy before him. "Ooh! Akira's wearing normal clothes!" Akira gave him a glare before smiling back. Hikaru smiled. Akira was definitely not prepared for what was about to come next later that evening. But at least he was dressed appropriately.  
  
With that, Hikaru took the umbrella from Akira, opening it and stepping out into the rain. Akira followed behind, a smile on his usually stoic face. They walked for some way in silence, with Hikaru nonchalantly humming a tuneless melody. "Can you please stop that, Hikaru? It's getting on my nerves." Akira scowled as he said that. Hikaru shrugged. His plan was working. Akira had risen to his bait.  
  
"No." Akira bristled, glaring at Hikaru. Hikaru kept the smile on his face, watching his boyfriend look so charming when he was annoyed. "However," Hikaru continued, "if you don't want to get wet, you better follow me!" With that, Hikaru ran forward, holding the umbrella and leaving a bewildered Akira under the rain.  
  
Akira darted between strangers, dodged mothers with prams as he chased after the vanishing figure of Hikaru. Hikaru kept stopping to wait for Akira, laughing out as he saw Akira panting in the pouring rain. Akira knew that Hikaru was teasing him, running slow enough for Akira to catch up. Akira was annoyed, but yet willingly allowed himself to be baited. After all, it was all part of the game. As he caught sight of Hikaru doubled over with laughter in front, Akira made a mad dash for him. Wrapping his arms around a laughing Hikaru, Akira started chuckling uncontrollably .  
  
In that one second, Akira just knew that moving in with Hikaru was the best decision of him life. And he wasn't about to regret it anytime soon.  
  
~The End~  
  
Thanks for following till the end! Please review, thanks again! ^.^ 


End file.
